oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Tai Bwo Wannai Cleanup
Tai Bwo Wannai Cleanup is a members minigame that takes place around the village of Tai Bwo Wannai on western Karamja. Players must have completed the Jungle Potion quest before they can take part in the minigame. The game centers around contributing to various tasks around the village to earn the favour of the local villagers and receive trading sticks as a reward. It is popular due to the special Hardwood Grove Woodcutting area containing teak and Mahogany trees, which are only accessible by paying 100 trading sticks. It is also a good way to obtain the snake hides necessary for Snakeskin armour and is the most reliable way to obtain proboscis. Acquiring a 100% Tai Bwo Favour rating is also a requirement for the medium Karamja Diary. Necessary items * A machete (Gem-bladed machetes cut faster and can be bought from Gabooty's store with Trading sticks.) * Antipoison, Super anti-poison potion, Antidote+, Antidote++, or Serpentine helm (Antipoison potions are sold at Jiminua's Jungle Store just north of the village.) (Alternatively, the Prayer book and Holy symbol can be used after completing the Tai Bwo Wannai Trio quest, allowing you to use the shrine in the village to recharge prayer lost after curing poison.) * A good weapon * Good Magic Defence armour (such as dragonhide) * Good food if you have low defence (lobsters or above) If fighting the Broodoo victims: * Relicym's balm to damage orange victims. * Antipoison to damage green victims. * Cooked food, preferably low healing to damage white victims. * Restore potions or Super restore potions Optional: * A pickaxe (to mine gem rocks) ** A chisel (to sell gemstones to Gabooty and get some Crafting experience) * A spade (to dig up gout tubers) * Teleport runes or a one-click teleport (in case of emergency) How to play To start the minigame, players must speak to Murcaily on the east side of the village, near the Hardwood Grove. He will tell you about the people who have started to return only to find their village overrun by jungle and other nasty surprises. He will then tell the player that in order to help out; they must help rebuild and reinforce the village fence by cutting the jungle. In return they will gain favour, which can be exchanged with villagers for trading sticks. You can get your first machete from Jiminua's Jungle Store to the north-west for about 60 coins. Players earn Tai Bwo Favour rating by hacking the various levels of jungle and by killing the monsters that appear. This rating allows players to acquire trading sticks from the locals which later can be used to purchase various rewards and services. Earning favour There are three different ways to earn favour from villagers: Cutting jungle There are three types of jungle surrounding the village, with light being the most common and dense the most rare. A machete is required to cut them. * Light - Level 10 Woodcutting required, gives 32 experience. Easy to cut but more spars required for repairing the fence. * Medium - Level 20 Woodcutting required, gives 55 experience. Slightly more difficult and slower to cut but less thatching spars required. * Dense - Level 35 Woodcutting required, gives 80 experience. Difficult to cut and relatively slow, but very good for repairing the fence. Repairing village fence The rotten village fence can be repaired with a machete and thatching spars that you get from cutting the jungle. Village fence can be repaired with different types of thatch spars. After being repaired, the fence can be reinforced the same way. However, the fence will eventually reset back to the rotten village fence. Killing threats to the village Several types of enemies may attack players while they are cutting jungle. They work the same way as random events—sometimes one kind will pop up, sometimes another. All poison conditions in this minigame start at 11 damage per hit. You may also kill Jungle spiders wandering north of the calquat patch to earn favour. This is a fast method to earn favour for players with high combat levels. You will have to trade favour in for Trading Sticks before being able to use this method. Should you use this method, you will not find any Gout tubers. Broodoo victims Broodoo victims are an enemy category of their own. They are combat level 60 and come in three different colours. If Tai Bwo Wannai Trio has been completed, they will not be a problem to kill with Protect from Magic, as the Tribal Statue nearby works as an altar (Note: the statue will only work after you have spoken to Tinsay in the village). Otherwise, their powerful and far-ranging magical attacks are the reason dragonhide armour is strongly advised for the minigame. Though they can be killed by normal means, they take significantly reduced damage from normal attacks thus it is recommended to exploit the specific weakness relating to how they were killed if Tai Bwo Wannai Trio has not been completed. * White - Food of any kind * Green - Antipoisons (not mix) * Yellow - Relicym's balm (not mix) Note: Each victim is worth ~3% favour, 1% more than a jungle spider. It's not recommended to fight them unless you want their drops. If they are killed by normal means, it helps to have high combat stats and an appropriate weapon of choice at that level. Broodoo victims drop tribal masks, which may be combined with two snakeskins and eight nails to make a broodoo shield. Useful events Sometimes after jungle is cleared, there may be something beneficial to players. * Gout tuber - It can be dug up with a spade and either sold to Gabooty or planted and grown with the Farming skill to trade to Sanfew in Taverley for other herbs, neither of which is recommended. Due to its rarity and use in the medium Karamja Diary, it can be sold to other players for }}. Goutweed tubers have a 1% chance of appearing after hacking any kind of jungle.Twitter - 23 March 2016 * Gem rock - It can be mined with a pickaxe to obtain three random gems, from opal to diamond. Requires 40 Mining. Gem rocks have a 5% chance of appearing after hacking any kind of jungle. Collecting and using trading sticks Almost every villager in the Tai Bwo Wannai will give players trading sticks in return for some of their favour percentage. The amount of trading sticks received at any one time depends on the player's favour. The amount is also increased if the player is wearing villager clothes that can be bought from Gabooty. *Trading sticks CANNOT be claimed until after speaking with Sharimika in the upstairs of the building just north of the fenced area and having him explain in detail what the cleanup involves. Once players have claimed trading sticks from a villager, they must wait a set period of time before they can ask the same person for trading sticks again. Changing worlds does not work. Once the favour percentage runs out, the villagers will no longer give trading sticks. *Trading sticks CANNOT be claimed until you have also repaired a part of the village's fence. *Trading sticks CANNOT be claimed until you have claimed your first trading sticks from Murcaily. *Trading sticks CAN be claimed before you surpass 50% favour. Trading stick suppliers spread around the village—some of them are upstairs, and some are far outside the fences. They also move around, so it may take some effort to find them. Note: You must receive your first trading sticks from Murcaily before being able to receive them from other villagers. You can tell if a villager has trading sticks for you by looking at their off-hand. Note: Tamayu, Tiadeche, Timfraku, and Trufitus do NOT exchange trading sticks with players for work done in the village. Suppliers are: * Fanellaman - Walks along the western coast. * Gabooty - In the middle of the fenced area. * Jagbakoba - Southern part of the area where the fires are—a dark patch on the map. * Karaday - Just outside of the eastern quest start point on the map. * Layleen - Upstairs of the northern building of the fenced area. Accessed using the ladder to the east of the building and walking across two bridges. * Mamma Bufetta - Northern building of the fenced area. Accessed using the ladder to the east of it and then down the next ladder to the west over the bridge. * Murcaily - Just outside of the Hardwood Grove on the east side. * Rionasta - Near the west Quest start point on the map. * Safta Doc - Near the anvil in the northern part of the area. * Sharimika - Upstairs of the northern building of the fenced area. Accessed using the ladder to the east of the building and walk across the bridge. Rionasta's Parcel Service In addition to supplying trading sticks, Rionasta has the added advantage of providing players the means to send items to their bank without a lengthy trip to Ardougne, Shilo Village, or Mor Ul Rek. Banking any item costs 10 trading sticks, whether it is stackable or not. The service can be accessed by speaking to Rionasta and asking what he does around there. Note: Rionasta only lets players deposit items, not withdraw them. His service also does not include currency, whether it be coins or trading sticks. Category:Minigames